


You'll Come To Me

by Raineishida



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College AU, M/M, Other, especially college au's, i love au's, she asked me to write this pairing and i didn't know what to do and this happened, she has an age kink okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku sees him in the coffee shop a lot, but doesn't know what he does. But he's curious about him, and isn't that enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Come To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartspocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/gifts).



Riku had seen him before. He knew he was a teacher at his university, he just didn’t take any of his classes.

The man was a lot younger than the other professors, and certainly a lot more handsome. His skin was dark, his eyes gold, and his hair very similar in color to Riku’s own, but he wore it loose while Riku wore his these days in a messy knot at the back of his head.

Riku finally had his coffee, his books in one arm, his bag over his shoulder. He was feeling particularly bold today as he walked up to the professor he didn’t know.

“Hey.”

The professor, wearing reading glasses, looked up, his gold eyes sparkling in the sunlight that shone through the window. 

“I see you in here all the time but never on campus. What do you teach?” 

The dark-skinned man offered a gentle smile. “I actually don’t teach quite yet. I’m an assistant still, working in the labs. That’s why you see me here.”

Riku nodded. The assistant held out his hand to offer Riku the seat facing him. 

Riku took the invitation. “I’m studying philosophy,” he said as he sat down. 

“Interesting,” the young man said, his eyebrows raised. “For any reason other than to disappoint your parents?”

Riku smirked. “I don’t have to study philosophy for that. No. I’m studying it because I’m curious.”

“What about?”

“Life. Lack of life. The universe. If any of this is even real.”

The man with the gold eyes chuckled, removing his glasses and offering his hand across the table. “I’m Ansem. What is your name?”

“Riku.” 

“Riku,” Ansem repeated, as if tasting it. Riku felt slightly unnerved by the look of his name on Ansem’s lips. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Riku,” Ansem said with a gentle smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Sorry?” Riku asked.

Ansem offered a shrug. “You sat down here, told me your major. You want something, don’t you?”

“I see you here every day and know you go to my school. I was being friendly.”

“Excuse me. I assumed your friendliness was just you needing something from me.”

“I don’t need anything from anyone,” Riku scoffed. Ansem replaced his glasses, pushing them up his nose.

“I can see that.”

“Do you have any friends?” Riku demanded.

Ansem shook his head. “What do you want, Riku? I’m studying. If you don’t want to engage in an intellectual debate and would rather goad me into an unpleasant argument in the middle of a crowded coffee shop I would suggest you pick a different target.”

“I just wanted to know because you seem the type who doesn’t keep people close.”

“You seem the type to know all about that,” Ansem said, returning his attention to his book.

Riku hesitated. “I…”

“I’m right, of course. Now if you’d like to have an actual debate about something worthwhile, I’m in the labs from 4-6pm on weekdays. Visit me there. Perhaps we can talk about something else.”

Riku frowned. “What?”

“I don’t like your tone right now, or your attitude. But I still find you interesting. And handsome. So if you still want to go on with this meaningless charade, find me in the labs. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“What??” Riku repeated. 

Ansem sighed. “I’m not...typical. If you come looking for me, you may not like what you find. Consider yourself warned. I like things a certain way, and I may not be what you’re looking for. But I can give you what you desire most.”

“What’s that?” 

“Power.”

Riku’s throat went dry. “P-power?”

“Power,” Ansem repeated. He looked up and met Riku’s eyes. “I know you’re seeking something. I don’t know what that is. If it’s a hook up in the lab, if it’s the meaning of life, I don’t know. But I can give you answers. You just have to come to me.”

Riku stood, gathering his books, completely unnerved.

“I’ll...see you later.”

“You’ll come to me,” Ansem said softly, but Riku heard him.

Riku walked out of the shop without another word.

Ansem smiled gently to himself. “They always do.”

\--


End file.
